1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disposable medical appliances, and is more particularly directed to formable lumens for irrigating, transporting or removing fluids from one location to another with respect to the body of a patient and to a method of fabricating such lumens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of prior art to the field with which our invention is concerned may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,128,769; 3,169,528; 3,903,885; 3,935,857; and, 4,033,331.
Of these, U.S. Pat. No. 3,169,528 is illustrative of a surgical drainage collection device, known as a "coronary sinus sucker," in which a length of wire or ductile material or metal is shown interposed or embedded in the outer wall of a plastic tube and is further described as a "wire reinforcement" that causes the sucker to retain any configuration to which it is bent.
None of the prior art appears to disclose the advantages of our method, the product resulting from such method or a product having the features to be set forth below.
The present invention has been successfully applied to the field of micro-surgery wherein its demonstrable usefulness in ease of use and efficiency with respect to reducing the amount of time involved for surgical procedures while increasing cost efficiency by reducing the expense of achieving the desired results is believed to present a dynamic testimony to the efficiency of applicant's invention.